


染殡香现代篇  白罂粟

by abc305614



Category: 232323
Genre: Other, 玉微
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc305614/pseuds/abc305614





	染殡香现代篇  白罂粟

拍卖会奢华的展厅里烟雾缭绕，雪茄与烈酒的味道升到半空，混合成一个气团，发酵成烟酒味道的暖昧因子。衣着华贵的人们闭上眼睛吸纳各种不明气体,混合着四处飞舞弥漫的荷尔蒙,使他们方向感迷失,分不清东南西北。

骨节分明的修长手指漫不经心地执起琉璃酒杯，晶莹的威士忌恍如流动的琥珀，随着那双手的动作在杯中流曳，莹莹有光，煞是好看。

润玉棱角分明的侧脸陷在迷离的灯光里，性感的薄唇贴着杯口，微微仰头，辛辣的酒精便顺着杯壁流进了口腔，一路滑下，灼烧到胃。

大厅中央的拍卖师目光熠熠，颤抖的语气中满是兴奋 “现在，我们要拍卖最后一件拍品，起价是，六千万！”

这比平常的压轴卖品贵了不少啊…想必是什么世间难寻的玩意吧？润玉慵懒地晃着杯中的威士忌，精致的琉璃花折射着大厅暗黄的光。

“啪啪…”随着拍掌声的响起,一个盖着红绸子的大笼子被三个人合力推到了展台上。

润玉鼻翼轻翕，闻到了一股淡淡的馨香，邪魅一笑，一双灿烂的星目中带了些许探究看向笼子，尔后才薄唇轻启，道：“白罂粟…”

“掀布!”

话语刚落，展厅所有人的目光不由得都聚集到笼子那处，死死盯着。“哗啦”一声，巨大的红绸子被掀了下来，瞬间，一股浓郁的白罂粟味道向四周喷散开来。

众人终于窥见了这次的压轴品，笼子里是一个男性Omega……最重要的是！他发情了！那张俊美白皙的脸上满是情动，一双桃花眼水润漾情，眼角红霞蒸腾，好生勾人～

再一细看，Omega修长的天鹅臂被鲜艳的红绳一圈圈缠绕着，白皙的皮肤磨出了淡粉的痕迹，绳末被牢牢地系在了笼子顶部，将Omega吊了起来，Omega羊脂白玉的身子毫无保留地暴露在众人眼前。

底下众人尤其是alpha的目光渐渐变得淫邪，不怀好意地描摹起了Omega曼妙无双的曲线。

“这屁股可真翘，是个尤物…”“前面的小玩意还抬得老高嘞～”“老子今天就要干他!”“这骚货的味道肯定不错…”淫荡露骨的话此起彼伏，随之而来的还有许多alpha信息素的味道，它们强势地在展厅中织缠，刺激着Omega脆弱的神经。

“呜嗷～唔～”Omega殷红的檀口不断翕张，吐出甜腻的呻吟，晶莹的涎水不受控制地流了出来，沾湿了那截白嫩的颈子。

底下的污言秽语此起彼伏，两行清泪从Omega黑白分明的美目中滑落，骚水像是失禁一般从小穴中哗哗涌出，两瓣雪臀和白嫩的大腿根被淋得水光泽泽，不多时，笼子板上就积起了一滩骚水，白罂粟的味道越加浓厚，那可是能让人上瘾的味道啊……

“这是本次拍卖会的压轴，名为太微，是禹疆阁花了五年时间精心调教过的Omega！绝对是最听话的床上精灵…”

听着拍卖师的介绍，润玉不慌不忙地饮了一口威士忌，舌尖无意识地扫过带着酒渍的上唇，野狼般的眸子中闪着精光，看着笼子中的尤物夹紧腿根，难耐地摩擦。

“现在开始！”

这句话像是一把火，展厅里的alpha立马烧了起来，一只只手举起了牌子，纷纷往上加价。

“六千一百万！”

“六千两百万!”

价格不多时就被疯狂的alpha们炒上了八千万，甚至还有往上的趋势，这可比在奴隶市场买一个Omega贵了不多少倍。

突然，一道温润的声音响起，在嘈杂的展厅中尤为抓耳“九千万！”

众人纷纷看向展厅角落里的男人，目光疑惑。

润玉挺直了腰，那张如玉的俊脸缓缓从昏暗的角落中显露，惊艳四座。众人一时间纷纷窃窃私语起来。

“是天界集团的老总，浮阳润玉…”旭凤挑起了瑞凤眼，玩味不已，与穗禾对视一眼，尔后才转过身去，看着笼子中的尤物勾唇一笑。

“真是没想到啊，我禹疆阁的玩意，润总也能看上眼…”  
穗禾微微翻起眼白，看起来十分不雅，只道：“人家好歹也是个alpha，再说了，我们魔界的禹疆阁是干什么用的，你难道不知道……”

旭凤闻言轻笑，不再言语。

“九千万一次！”  
“九千万两次！”  
“九千万三次!”

“成交！”

“磅”，一锤定音，今日的压轴尤物终是有了主人。

“那么真是恭喜润总抱得美人归…”旭凤站起来，朝着润玉的方向意味不明地笑了笑，好似在恭喜又像是在挑衅。

润玉挑起浓丽的剑眉，大手举起酒杯向旭凤遥遥一敬，道：“多谢…”随后饮尽了杯中烈酒，将杯子重重放回了桌子。

霎时间，清雅的昙花香覆盖了展厅里其他所有的信息素，强势地包裹住了发情的Omega，白罂粟与昙花的味道交织在一起，就像是雅正如玉的公子与曼丽致命的妖精抵死缠绵。

看着笼子里性感迷人的尤物，不少alpha不由得摇头叹息，啧啧，可惜自己没抢到，连个一亲芳泽的机会都没有……

“送到我办公室…”

润玉深深看了一眼太微，随后迈开长腿离开嘈杂喧闹的展厅。剩下的人立马会意哄笑起来，旭凤还是站在那里，心中不是滋味。

tbc


End file.
